1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of Related Art
In a process for manufacturing a battery pack, a process in which a secondary protection device is attached to each of bare cells constituting the battery pack to prevent the bare cells from being over-heated is performed. To attach the secondary protection device to each of the bare cells, one nickel tab for electrically coupling the bare cell to the secondary protection device and the other nickel tab for electrically coupling the secondary protection device to a protective circuit module (PCM) may be used. In addition, an insulation tape for electrically insulating one component from other components may be additionally used.